Connections in such systems are now made using push-fit connectors of rubber and metal or plastic, or using taper fit connectors of plastic or metal. These fittings will sometimes accidentally separate, compromising safety and putting a patient at risk. It is therefore desired to provide a positively locking connector for this purpose.
In order to provide for variable system configurations, the connector should be non-polarized so that each connector is directly connectable to every other connector. Other desiderata include ease of assembly, the absence of loose extra parts, a clear signal on locking, universal applicability in the breathing gas system and a small dead space in the connector.
The small dead space is beneficial in some applications, for example tracheal tube connections, where the tracheal tube can protrude through the connector to within the marrying component.
The present invention aims at the provision of a connector that will provide one or more of these desired characteristics.